Auld Lang Syne
by ddanne
Summary: Boris and Annabelle celebrate New Year's Eve with a masquerade ball.
1. Chapter 1

"**Auld Lang Syne"**

I wrote this story back in 2010. I decided to "tweak" it, and post it. What better way to start 2015 than with a story?!

Annabelle and Boris are celebrating New Year's Eve with a masquerade ball. This story was written before the writers turned Dieter into a ninja assassin, and before the writers introduced us to Cousin Claudette, and Cousin Milos. I thought Boris needed some relatives, so I gave him an elderly grandmother, Olga, who was visiting for the holidays.

Annabelle is a character I created back in the first season of "Royal Pains". If you want to read about the very beginnings of Boris and Annabelle's romance, check out "Boris and the First Invitation".

Enjoy!

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Boris or any of the "Royal Pains" characters.

**RPRPRPRPRPRP **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Annabelle looked at her reflection with a critical eye. . .and put the finishing touches on her makeup. She fluffed a bit of pearlized powder on her collar bones. . .added a bit more eye liner to her already smoky eyes. She'd put her lipstick on after she put on her gown.

Annabelle continued to sit at her dressing table. . .aware that the minutes were ticking by. . .and she was running out of time. She didn't want to admit it. . .but she was getting nervous! In retrospect. . .this masquerade ball had been an insane idea. She HATED big parties! Note to self: the next time Olga has a seemingly great idea. . .RUN!

Boris had been cranky for several days. . .and his mood was only getting worse, not better! He was like a bear with a sore paw. Granted, a very elegant bear, but a bear, nevertheless! He hated big parties even more than she did. He was only hosting this ball because she had talked him into it! But Boris liked things quiet, controlled. . .predictable. And the hustle and bustle of the party preparations were driving him to distraction. He had taken to glowering at everyone; the staff had taken to running in the opposite direction when they saw him coming!

Annabelle had tried to distract Boris earlier in the day, but she hadn't been able to calm her nerves OR lighten his mood!

Well. . .she couldn't put this off any longer. She stood up, dropped her robe, and walked over to where her gown was hanging. She took the gown, dropped it over her head, and twitched it into place.

She could hear Boris, in his bedroom, muttering in German. Smiling, she walked through the connecting door into his bedroom. "If you help me with my zipper, I'll help you with your studs."

"What?!" Boris looked up in surprise.

"Boris. . .zip my dress, and I'll put your studs in! Please?!"

With a sigh of relief, Boris smiled one of those little half-smiles that drove Annabelle wild, and nodded. "Ja. . .kommen sie her."

Annabelle walked over to Boris and turned around. He pulled the zipper up, slowly, then rested his hands gently on her shoulders. "You are so beautiful, Prinzessin!" He spoke quietly, close to her ear.

She stood still for a moment, enjoying his closeness. Then she pulled away – reluctantly – and did a 'girly' twirl in front of him. "What do you think of the gown?! And before you answer. . .REMEMBER. . .you paid for it!"

"The gown is exquisite, Prinzessin! And WHATEVER it cost me. . .it is worth every penny!"

The gown WAS exquisite. . .and the most expensive dress Annabelle had ever purchased! The gown was black slipper satin, with a deep sweetheart neckline, and a low cut back. Two straps crossed over the upper back to hold the gown in place. The straps were encrusted with clear crystals, and the crystals continued on the back of the skirt, down onto the hips. The skirt flaired out slightly below the knees. The overall effect was very dramatic!

"You will be the belle of the ball, Prinzessin! Now, bitte. . .help me with these bloody studs?!"

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

"Annabelle?! Bitte. . .let's GO!"

Annabelle took one last look in the mirror, flicked a stray lock of hair into place, added a bit more lip gloss over her red lipstick, and then put on the black silk mask, encrusted with clear crystals to match the crystals on her dress. The Annabelle she saw reflected in the mirror was. . .exotic. . .and she liked it!

She walked back into Boris's bedroom, only to find Boris answering a call on his cell phone. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Annabelle in her mask, then he reluctantly turned away, speaking in German to the person at the other end of the cell phone.

"BORIS?!" Annabelle walked over to Boris, trying to grab the arm that held the phone to his ear. Boris put his hand up to hold her off, and quickly ended the call, putting the cell phone back into the inside breast pocket of his elegantly cut tuxedo.

Boris rubbed his left temple with his thumb as Annabelle started in. "Boris, it's New Year's Eve, for God's sake?! We are hosting a masquerade ball in less than an hour! And here you are, on your cell phone, doing BUSINESS?! I know you didn't really want to have this party, and I talked you into it, but you PROMISED! No business today! And you not only promised me, you promised your grandmother! And the party hasn't even started yet, and you've already broken your promise!"

"Annabelle, bitte stoppen?!" Boris put his hands on Annabelle's shoulders. "I am sorry, Prinzessin! It was a small matter, and it has been taken care of. Now, let us not spend any more time arguing about it, bitte?!" And before Annabelle could say anything else, Boris kissed her, hard! And he kept kissing her until she stopped fighting him, and started kissing back! When Boris finally broke off the kiss, Annabelle was breathless. "Now, Prinzessin, before I make us BOTH late for our own party, go fix your lipstick! Then we really MUST go, before Dieter sends the bodyguards to DRAG us downstairs!"

"Wait. . .what. . .just happened here?!"

Boris gave Annabelle another one of his quirky little half-smiles. "Well. . .a mysterious, masked woman came in here, and tried to seduce me, but I resisted!" Boris chuckled, and gave Annabelle a gentle push toward the door. "Now, GO, fix your lipstick! And please do hurry, Prinzessin?!"

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

Boris and Annabelle were in the main entry hall, greeting their guests. The ballroom was filling up very quickly, and most of the guests were wearing masks. It was very entertaining, trying to recognize the faces behind the masks!

Waiters were circulating with trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. There would be a buffet set up in the formal dining room later in the evening, and dessert would be served after midnight. Annabelle and Boris were both sipping champagne from crystal flutes. But she and Boris had been so busy with the guests, she had barely been able to snag a shrimp from a passing waiter. She could feel the champagne going straight to her head.

The entry hall was starting to clear, as the last of the guests straggled in.

Annabelle pressed close to Boris and spoke softly to him, so that none of the stragglers could overhear. "Boris, is there any way I could convince you to go back upstairs. . .and finish what you started earlier?!" Annabelle looked up at Boris seductively, and gave him her most enticing smile.

Boris gave Annabelle a speculative look, then ruefully shook his head. "No, Prinzessin; we have a ballroom full of guests, all here, at YOUR invitation! Any tryst, I think, will NOW have to WAIT?!"

"DAMN?! Just my luck. . .all dressed up and nowhere to go?!" Annabelle took another sip of champagne. "All right, Boris. . .be that way?! I'm going to go and check on your grandmother, and get something to eat. I'm STARVING!"

Boris gently took the crystal flute from her hand. "Annabelle, leave the champagne. I do believe, you are getting tipsy!"

"Hmph?! Yes. . .and when I get tipsy. . .I get amorous! Or do I need to remind you?!" Annabelle wrapped her arms around Boris's neck. Boris gently disentangled her arms. Annabelle put her hands on her hips, and shook her head in disbelief. "No?! You're missing out on a GOLDEN opportunity, Boris!" With that, Annabelle started up the stairs, in search of Olga. . .and something to eat!

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated! PLEASE. . .write a review and let me know what you think. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of the masquerade ball. Enjoy!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

Boris watched Annabelle climb the stairs, her hips swaying, the crystals on the back of her skirt twinkling under the lights of the chandelier. Boris took a deep breath, and paused to reconsider her proposition. He was just about to go after her, when his cell phone rang, again!

"Verdammt noch mal in die Hölle?!" Boris answered the phone, and began speaking in rapid, angry German to the unfortunate bank manager at the other end of the phone. Just as he was about to end the call, he glanced up, and saw Annabelle, leaning on the railing, looking down at him. Her anger and disappointment were obvious.

He ended the call, and started climbing the stairs as rapidly as he could, but Annabelle had disappeared. He swore again in frustration. He waded into the crowd in the ballroom, searching for Annabelle, but his progress was slow, and Annabelle was nowhere to be found.

Finally, he spotted his grandmother, and made his way to her. She was resplendent in gold satin, holding a gold sequined mask to her face. She was talking to Hank, who was wearing a suit, and what appeared to be a 'Lone Ranger' mask.

"Boris! How HANDSOME you look this evening! And so like your father. . .and your grandfather!"

Boris exchanged pleasantries with Hank and his grandmother, then his impatience got the better of him. "Olga, have you seen Annabelle? I seem to have. . .lost her. . .in this crowd?!"

Hank was watching Boris closely. "Boris, are you ok?"

"Yes, Hank, I am fine! I just cannot find my. . .I just cannot find Annabelle?!"

Boris excused himself, and made his way out of the ballroom. He was getting angrier, and more anxious, by the minute. Annabelle couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, but this was a BIG house, as Annabelle liked to remind him. But, if anyone knew where Annabelle was, it would be Dieter!

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

And he was right. Dieter had seen her, on her way to her rooms, ostensibly to change her shoes, and carrying a bottle of champagne.

Boris took the stairs, two at a time. He entered his suite, and then walked to the connecting door. He saw Annabelle's high-heeled sandals on the floor, and her mask on the bed. Annabelle was standing at the French doors, looking out into the night and sipping another glass of champagne. Annabelle could see his reflection in the panes of glass; she knew he was there, but she didn't turn around.

"Annabelle?!"

"I've always hated New Year's Eve!"

"Annabelle, you are blowing this all out of proportion! It was two BRIEF phone calls!"

"You made a promise, Boris! You could have turned your phone off!"

"Yes, I suppose I could have. . .but I did not! Annabelle. . .you are acting childish! We have a ballroom full of guests downstairs, and YOU are as much responsible for them as I am! Now, I am sorry if my taking those phone calls offended your sensibilities. You can chastise me. . .LATER! Right now, bitte, put your shoes back on, put your mask back on, and come back downstairs with me!"

"Well! That was quite a pithy little speech! You didn't seriously think that it would mollify me. . .did you?!"

Boris walked over to Annabelle and stood behind her, neither one of them saying anything. Annabelle continued to sip her champagne.

"Annabelle, bitte, turn around, and TALK to me?!"

Annabelle took another sip of champagne, then slowly turned around to face Boris. "All right, Boris, whatever do you want to talk about?!"

Boris saw the pain in Annabelle's eyes, and felt a stab of guilt, knowing that he had caused it. But stronger than the guilt, was the combination of anger and desire that was pumping through his veins. Annabelle, it seemed, was up to her old tricks. She could be contrary, and provoking him was one of her favorite sports! He was sorely tempted, torn between turning her over his knee, and tumbling her onto the bed?!

Boris reached out, gently taking her face in his hands. "Annabelle, I truly am sorry! But I honestly do not understand. . .why. . . you are. . .SO upset?!" He was kissing her forehead. . .and then her lips. . .again. . .and again. . .and again!

Boris could see the pulse in her throat starting to throb. His lips quirked into one of his half smiles. Anger. . .and desire?!

She cleared her throat, and pushed him away. When he was that close, he seemed to use up all the oxygen in the room, and she was definitely having trouble breathing! "It was something that your grandmother said."

"Damn her?! Annabelle, she will fill your head with stories that are tainted with her bitterness. What has she told you this time?!"

"Just that. . .it was always going to be like this?!"

Boris shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. "It was always going to be like WHAT, Annabelle?! I do not understand?!"

"Boris, you're like your father, and your grandfather. You're ALWAYS going to put the bank before me! Did you know, your grandfather wasn't there when your father was born?! He was at the bank, working!"

"No. . .I. . .no. . .I did not know that! But, Annabelle, I am NOT my father, OR my grandfather! I DO NOT always put the bank first; you know that!" Boris glanced at his watch. "Annabelle, bitte, it is almost midnight! What do you want me to do to. . .allay. . .your fears?!"

"I don't know, Boris?!"

"Will this help?!" Boris took out his cell phone, and handed it to Annabelle.

Annabelle looked from Boris, to the phone, and back to Boris. "What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Whatever. . .will put me back in your good graces, Prinzessin?!"

"You're serious?!"

"Absolut!"

Annabelle looked at Boris for a moment for a moment longer, then sat down on the bed, bending over to slip her shoes on. She stood up, slipped her mask back on, then clicked the cell phone off and tossed it on the bed. "OK, you and I will go back to the party; the cell phone stays here!"

"Done!"

"Done?"

"DONE!" Boris extended his arm to Annabelle. "Now, let us go back to the ball! It is almost midnight, and I will want my kiss!"

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

Annabelle and Boris sneaked back into the ballroom just before midnight. Someone had started the countdown, and everyone was joining in. "10. . .9. . .8. . .7. . .6. . ." Boris pulled Annabelle closer. "5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1!"

The band started to play 'Auld Lang Syne', and people joined in, singing the traditional song. People were clapping and cheering, hugging and kissing. Confetti and streamers were flying through the air.

Boris pulled Annabelle's mask off, and kissed her, hard! "Glückliches neues Jahr, Prinzessin! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Boris!"

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

January 1, 2011, 2:00 a.m. Boris and Annabelle were sitting in the empty dining room, eating leftovers as the staff cleared the buffet.

"Annabelle, when may I have my phone back, bitte?!"

"Tomorrow!"

"But, Prinzessin, it IS tomorrow?!"

"Nooooo. . .it's TODAY! Today is January 1st. You may have your phone back tomorrow, January 2nd."

"Annabelle, you cannot be serious?!"

"You wanted back in my good graces, Boris. This is your penance!"

"Annabelle. . .I. . .you. . .?!"

"I have rendered you speechless; I LOVE it! An auspicious start for 2011! Tomorrow, Boris, and not a minute before! I MAY, however, have a few ideas, to help you pass the time?!"

"Hmph?! Do ANY of those ideas involve you ending up in my bed?!"

"They might?! Would you like me to wear my mask?!"

"I was HOPING you would!"

"Ha?! Well, then, let's go upstairs, and you can start doing your penance! And, Boris?!"

"Ja?"

"Bring the champagne!"

**RPRPRPRPRPRP**

As always, feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
